Star Trek: New Mission
by Car45
Summary: The Enterprise returns from it's five year mission, to be greeted by two familiar faces. Drabble for now. May become more.
1. Chapter 1

Kirk and McCoy had been excused from their respective classes specifically for this moment.

They had been watching since they got word that Enterprise had come out of warp and was proceeding at impulse speed to Earth.

When Peter was returned to Earth, following the deaths of his parents on Deneva, Joanna was excited to meet the nephew of the man she called Uncle Jim. The two started up a quick friendship; talking over com screens and visiting each others homes whenever possible. They soon became as close as the elder Kirk and McCoy aboard the Enterprise. Although their occasional verbal sparring sometimes sounded more like the Doctors relationship with a certain Vulcan science officer.

Now they stood waiting to see the heavy cruiser that would bring their family to them.

"Five years since I've seen them on anything but a view screen," Joanna said.

Peter nodded. "Four for me." He chuckled. "I still have the kid sized uniform he gave me after I got out of sick bay."

Joanna looked at her own reflection through the view port, still excited to be in a cadet uniform. "Well soon you'll have one of your own." With a sly smile she added, "Just like mine."

He knew an invitation to play when he heard it. "Yeah, yeah, you're a year older than me and you're going to hold it over my head, forever aren't you?"

"Oh, you know it. I'll never give that up," she added, "I'll make sure to pick on you relentlessly when you're a freshman."

Peter replied, "Oh I don't think you will. Don't forget, I know all your tickle spots. You're going to be very polite." He looked down to emphasize their height difference.

She paused in mock contemplation. "Hmm, I see your point." She conceded, though showing no signs of intimidation. "I'll keep my teasing to a minimum."

"You'd better... And besides, my uniform won't be exactly like yours. I'm aiming for command division. Once you sit in the center seat, you're hooked."

"Center seat? You were thirteen. He was letting you play."

Peter smiled at the memory. "Yeah, I guess so." He recalled that day. He told Joanna, "Uncle Jim would whisper something like 'Personally I recommend a course change to, oh say, 174 mark 6.' and he wouldn't let Mr. Sulu make the change until I gave the order."

She really wished she could see a picture of him in that uniform, sitting in uncle Jim's seat. ' _Must have been the cutest thing in the world'_. She thought to herself. Then she said to him. "Well the next time you sit in a seat like that you won't be playing."

Peter couldn't resist some more mischief. "Yes, too bad it's a feeling you'll never have."

She scowled up at him. "Damn it, Pete, I'm a doctor, not a soldier. You just wait until you're laid up in MY sick bay. Then we'll see who's in command."

The two just started laughing, putting their arms around each other in a friendly embrace. "You were really trying hard to work in that 'I'm a doctor' line, weren't you?"

"Oh, you know it. And don't you dare tell daddy."

He rubbed his chin. "Hmm, well what's in it for me? To not tell your daddy?"

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly. "Well what do you want?"

Before he could come up with some answer though she caught something in her peripheral vision. She looked. "Is that it?" She said pointing to a white dot about where they were expecting to see Enterprise approach.

"I think so," he said.

The two turned to face the view port side by side. His arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist, as they watched the small white speck becoming larger.


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter and Joanna reached their returning family, they were already in conversation with Admiral Nogura.

The Admiral saw the two young people coming. He interrupted whatever the Captain was saying. "Ah, here comes the next generation now."

The group turned to face Peter and Joanna. Peter saw out of his peripheral vision, Joanna holding back the enthusiastic welcome she was hoping for. She saluted the officers.

The Admiral must have caught it to. He said to her. "Cadet, a salute is no way to greet your father."

Seeing the smile in the Admirals eyes she leapt into her father's arms.

He hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you kiddo."

"I missed you so much daddy." A small tear showed in one eye.

"Well the wait is over sweetheart. Time to do some catching up."

The doctor turned to Peter, who was talking to his uncle. "Young man," he said. "I assume that you've been watching out for my little girl like you promised."

With an ear to ear grin he answered. "Yes sir. Although I'm not sure who's really watching out for who sometimes."

"And has my nephew conducted himself like a gentleman?" Kirk asked the girl.

"A perfect gentleman," she said tossing a smile Peters way.

"And you? I assume have been a proper southern lady," the elder McCoy said.

Joanna looked back at Peter as she hesitated. "I was...Well, mostly."

"Young lady I hope that's a joke?" The Doctor asked.

"Mostly," Joanna and Peter said in unison.

The rest of the command crew, and the Admiral, standing nearby laughed.

After a little more small talk the group began to go their separate ways. They all had friends and family they were anxious to reunite with.

"Well bones," Kirk said. "Will it be Iowa or Georgia for dinner tonight?"

"I'm not having my atoms scattered any more than I have to," he answered. "You're coming to my place."

"Have it your way bones," Kirk said as he began to walk with his old friend and the younger generation Kirk and McCoy.

"Jim," Admiral Nogura said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let the others go ahead. I have some things to talk to you about."

He separated to go with the others. "I'll catch up later," he told them.

Later that day the Kirks and McCoys sat down for dinner, or supper as the McCoys insisted. "Dinner is what you eat between breakfast and supper," the doctor insisted, his daughter nodding in agreement.

"Your home bones. Your rules," Jim answered.

"Now I'm worried," McCoy said. "The last time you conceded a point was that whole business with the Babel conference."

Kirk turned to his nephew. "Would you say it's best to avoid unnecessary combat?"

"Yes, I would uncle." He said enjoying the banter between the two officers. It was so much like himself and Joanna. Well except for the occasional semi flirtatious exchanges that were part of his rapport with her. Fun, even if it did cause rumors about them.

"So, uncle Jim," Joanna asked, "If you can tell me, what did the Admiral want to talk about?"

"Well, I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that the fleet is in for some changes. And I'll be spearheading them. With all that we encountered over the last five years, our experiences will play a major factor in deciding the direction of those changes."

"That's great news," Peter said. "So are they moving you up to commodore."

"No," Kirk said taking a sip of his drink. "Straight to Admiral"

"Nice," Peter said.

Jim saw the eager look on his face. He could imagine the question Peter must have but knew better than to ask, knowing that Jim couldn't answer anyway.

Truthfully, it was an excitement Jim felt to and wanted to share it with Peter. To share his love of space and the powerful, beautiful ships that traverse it. To tell Peter what Admiral Nogura had told him. Things like the fact that the Dreadnoughts, intended at the new muscle of the fleet, would in fact just be a stop gap measure until new ships, with new technology, could be put in service. More specialized ships, some using cloaking technology based on the device captured by the Enterprise. A new class of science vessels that would render the Hermes class scouts obsolete. New heavy cruses that could reach warp 12, a strike cruiser specifically designed to counter the D-7 Battlecrusers, and so much more that he'd like to share with Peter. But he'd have to keep that under wraps for now and they both knew it.

"Just keep up with your studies Peter. You'll be right in the middle of everything soon enough."

Joanna added. "In a few years we'll have another Captain Kirk sitting on the bridge of his ship."

The Doctor piped in. "You'd better not be too much like your uncle around my baby girl."

"Daddy!" She gave him a mocking slap on the arm.

With a slight grin McCoy's sister pointed out. "Actually Leonard, she was the one who wanted to play doctor."

"Aunt Sadie!" Joanna yelled, now turning slightly red in the face.

"Oh, I see," McCoy said. "And what was the diagnosis?" he asked his daughter.

She mumbled. "I was the patient."

"Oh, you were." He turned to face a suddenly very nervous Peter. "And just what kind of test did you run?"

Nurse Chapel, there because the McCoys considered her family, decided that the older members of the group had enough fun teasing the kids. "Leonard, I'm sure nothing inappropriate happened. You should all be ashamed of yourselves for thinking otherwise."

That earned Christine a big smile from Joanna.

"Thank you, aunt Christine," Joanna said. This talk did bring up a question she had often asked herself. 'What was her relationship with Peter.' she didn't know, but she did know that she wouldn't sort that out right now.

"Uncle Jim, can we go back to talking about your new promotion?"

The group laughed, including Joanna. "Yes, we can. And we'll also talk about your fathers new teaching position at the academy."

"Oh, we can?" an obviously surprised McCoy said. "And when were you planning on telling me about this?"

"I just did" Jim said before taking another bite.

Bones lightens up. "Well, it'll keep me here with my little girl." Then he pointed to Peter and, in a deep Georgia accent, added "And keeping an eye on you."

"I understand there are promotions all around for the command crew," Christine said.

"Yes, there are," Kirk told her as he folded his hands and started to go over the roster of the accolades that were to be bestowed on his crew.

Joanna quietly thanked Christine again for saving her and Peter from more teasing.


End file.
